The present invention relates to improvements in devices for use as grinding cups for grinding the hard metal inserts or working tips of drill bits (percussive or rotary), tunnel boring machine cutters (TBM) and raised bore machine cutters (RBM) and more specifically, but not exclusively, for grinding the tungsten carbide cutting teeth or buttons of a drill bit or cutter and the means for detachably connecting the grinding cups to the grinding machine.
In drilling operations the cutting teeth (buttons) on the drill bits or cutters become flattened (worn) after continued use. Regular maintenance of the drill bit or cutter by regrinding (sharpening) the buttons to restore them to substantially their original profile enhances the bit/cutter life, speeds up drilling and reduces drilling costs. Regrinding should be undertaken when the wear of the buttons is optimally one third to a maximum of one-half the button diameter.
Different manual and semi-automatic grinding machines are known for grinding button bits/cutters (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,312; 5,070,654). In a conventional type of machine a grinding cup having the desired profile is rotated at high speed to grind the carbide button and the face of the bit/cutter surrounding the base of the button to restore the button to substantially its original profile for effective drilling.
The grinding cups conventionally consist of a cylindrical body having top and bottom surfaces. The bottom or working surface consists of a diamond/metal matrix having a centrally disposed convex recess having the desired profile for the button to be ground. A beveled rim around the recess removes steel from the face of the bit around the base of the button.
Water and/or air, optionally with some form of cutting oil, is provided to the grinding surface to flush and cool the surface of the button during grinding.
The grinding cups are provided in different sizes and profiles to match the standard sizes and profiles of the buttons on the drill bits or cutters. Typically the button diameter varies from 6 mm up to 26 mm.
The grinding cups are conventionally manufactured by first machining a blank. The blank is then pressed into a mould containing a hot diamond/metal mixture. The bottom surface of the blank is heated and bonds to the diamond/metal matrix. Alternatively the diamond/metal matrix can be formed into the grinding section and then bonded either by a shrink fit and/or with adhesives or solder to a blank.
Several different methods are used to connect and retain the grinding cups on to the grinding machine. The grinding cups were conventionally held in the grinding machine by inserting an upright hollow stem projecting from the top surface of the grinding cup into a chuck for detachable mounting of tools. Special tools such as chuck wrenches, nuts and collets are necessary to insert, hold and to remove the grinding cup into and out of the chuck.
To eliminate the need for chuck wrenches etc. the use of a shoulder drive on the grinding cups was developed. A diametrically extending recess at the free end of a hollow drive shaft of the grinding machine co-operates with a shoulder or cam means on the adjacent top surface of the grinding cup. The stem of the grinding cup is inserted into the hollow drive shaft and maybe held in place by one or more O-rings either located in a groove in the interior wall of the drive shaft or on the stem of the grinding cup. See for example Swedish Patent No. B 460,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,206.
An alternative to the shoulder drive is that shown, for example, in Uniroc AB""s Canadian Patent 2,136,998. The free end of the stem of the grinding cup is machined to provide flat drive surfaces on the stem that are inserted into a corresponding drive part in the channel of the output drive shaft into which the stem is inserted. The grinding cup is retained in place by a spring biased sleeve which forces balls mounted in the wall of the output drive shaft into an annular groove on the stem of the grinding cup.
Recent innovations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,273 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,994. In these patents, the upright stem has been replaced with a centrally disposed cavity provided in the top surface of the grinding cup. The cavity is shaped and sized to permit the output drive shaft of a grinding machine to be inserted into the cavity.
Some manufacturers, in order to provide grinding cups that are compatible for use with other manufacturers"" grinding machines provide adapters that connect their grinding cup to the output drive shaft of competitors"" grinding machines.
Regardless of the method of connecting the grinding cup to the output drive shaft of the grinding machine, the present invention has determined that it is important to optimize the operational stability of the grinding cup. Lack of operational stability often results in vibration and resonance during grinding. Vibration and/or resonance also directly results in increased rates of wear to all moving parts such as bearings, joints, etc. of the grinding apparatus and can potentially interfere with settings within the operating control circuits of the grinding apparatus. In addition, lack of operational stability results in increased wear to all key drive/contact surfaces of the output drive shaft (rotor) and grinding cup which provide consistent, proper alignment between grinding cup and or adapter and the rotor during operation. Operational instability and associated vibration and/or resonance is a major contributor to the deterioration of the preferred built-in profile of the cavity in the grinding section of the grinding cup. This directly results in a deterioration in the profile of the restored button. The net effect being a substantial loss in the intended overall drilling performance of the drill bit or cutter used.
In addition, due to the fact that most grinding cup designs are sized relative to the size and profile of the button to be ground, some grinding cups have protruding and/or irregular features even when engaged with the drive means of the rotor and/or adapter. Other grinding cups, such as those of smaller size, without protruding features, once engaged with the drive means of the rotor, often result in relatively sharp and/or protruding features of the drive means of the rotor being exposed. Some efforts have been made in conventional grinding cups to round off exposed edges on the drive means of grinding cups in an attempt to reduce operator exposure to sharp features. These efforts however have not eliminated the problem of protruding and/or irregular features, but rather attempted to lessen their impact.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize the engagement surfaces and/or points of contact on the drive means of a grinding cup relative to the corresponding drive and/or contact surfaces of the grinding apparatus rotor or adapter to prevent uneven wear and reduce vibration.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce negative impact on operational stability, drive/contact surface wear/damage, wear/damage and/or deformation of elastomeric materials in the drive and/or contact areas, as well as other potential associated wear/damage to the grinding apparatus caused by vibration and/or resonance
It is a further object of the present invention to improve operational stability by optimizing/harmonizing the forces transferred between the rotor and grinding cup or grinding cup and adapter or adapter and rotor during operation including torsion (rotational) forces, axial (feed) forces and radial (varying side load) forces.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize operator exposure to sharp and/or protruding features when the grinding cup and rotor have engaged.
It is a further object of the present invention to substantially streamline/harmonize all contact surfaces including the combined outside geometry at the transition point between grinding cups and rotor/adapter.
Accordingly the present invention provides a grinding cup having a lower grinding section and an upper body section connected to form a grinding cup having top and bottom surfaces. Drive means are provided on or in the upper body section that cooperate with the output shaft of the grinding machine. Retaining means are provided in conjunction with the drive means to releasably secure the grinding cup, directly or indirectly with an adapter, to the output shaft of the grinding machine during use. The drive means or upper body section are adapted to reduce negative impact on operational stability, drive/contact surface wear/damage, wear/damage and/or deformation of elastomeric materials in the drive and/or contact areas, as well as other potential associated wear/damage to the grinding apparatus caused by vibration and/or resonance. In addition, substantially reducing vibration and/or resonance will minimize the deterioration of the preferred built-in profile of the cavity in the grinding section. In the preferred design the drive and/or contact surfaces between grinding cup and rotor or adapter are substantially harmonized, minimizing operator exposure to sharp and/or protruding features when the grinding cup and rotor have engaged.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an adapter for releasably connecting a grinding cup to the output shaft of the grinding apparatus. The adapter consists of a holder portion for detachable connection to a grinding cup and a connector portion for releaseable connection to the output shaft of a grinding machine. The holder portion and/or connector portion are adapted to reduce negative impact on operational stability, drive/contact surface wear/damage, wear/damage and/or deformation of elastomeric materials in the drive and/or contact areas, as well as other potential associated wear/damage to the grinding apparatus caused by vibration and/or resonance. In the preferred design the drive and/or contact surfaces between adapter and output shaft or grinding cup are substantially harmonized, minimizing operator exposure to sharp and/or protruding features when the grinding cup and rotor have engaged.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.